1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparel system and more particularly pertains to overalls adapted to be worn beneath a covering garment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparel systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparel systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of wearing apparel through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,315 issued Oct. 29, 1958 to English relates to a Fireman's Bin Overall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,082 issued Mar. 18, 1997, to Bull relates to a Thermally Insulated Garment with Displaceable Feet Enclosing Sections. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,230 issued Feb. 27, 1990 to Nigro relates to a Shirt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,383 issued Jul. 8, 1949, to Goudsmit relates to an Electrically Heated Vest. U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,208 issued Jul. 8, 1936, to Lucas relates to Overalls. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,843 issued Jun. 8, 1925, to Mahan relates to Overalls.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an apparel system that allows for wearing beneath a covering vest in a convenient and attractive manner.
In this respect, the apparel system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of wearing beneath a covering vest in a convenient and attractive manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved apparel system which can be used for wearing beneath a covering vest in a convenient and attractive manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.